


The Whole Story

by WinterSorceress



Series: The Whole Story [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Crusades, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Plague, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: Inspired by the Sedition interview on Youtube.It turns out SCP-035 was not completely truthful nor thorough in their telling of their past with SCP-049. Instead, what was withheld was a medieval tale of anomalous adventure, self-discovery, danger, and even romance and heartbreak.Note: This will likely be written in drabbles and pieces because what I have planned is just too vast to be completely written out.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Series: The Whole Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Sedition interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MU7s8zTDtk&t=459s) on Youtube
> 
> I admit, I am not as well versed in SCP lore and canon as a good number of people. I simply do not have the energy, but this much brings me happiness. I have a lot of headcanons and such going into this, so a lot may not make sense at first, but I've put months and months of planning and thought into this little saga.
> 
> The 049 you see here will be vastly different from the one you know. Perhaps the one the foundation captured is vastly different from their true self. There is no guarantee the foundation has captured the anomalies as they're meant to be. 
> 
> Aka: Character development and trials.

It was strangely calming, out here in the wilderness. They would even go as far as to call it dramatic, with nothing but nature's songs and the whisper of the wind for company. It was difficult to pinpoint how long they had been stranded here, collecting dirt as if they weren’t a gift from the Gods, and, at this point, they didn't care to know. 

The days melted together in a world filled with green, with constantly shifting light that extinguished itself into darkness only to spark to life once more. The local creatures were the only beings who graced their senses, yet wild pigs and foxes were far from what they needed, what they desired. 

They just wished someone would find them already, before they went mad from loneliness. Dyo Polonoi would not be just another treasure lost to the world. They refused to be. 

Then, out of the blue, their time of solitude was broken. A sentient being was near, their energy like a pulse through their senses, and they hardly hesitated to call to them, flaring to life with abandon. There was hope, salvation, and they would gladly take it, them, no matter what they were, no matter their appearance or status. Whatever it took to be able to escape from this cursed isolation.

Dyo beckoned them closer and closer, reaching out to them with all that they were, their will to survive, to become more, burned like a flame. Soon enough, a figure entered the grove that had become their prison, bathed in the golden light of the sun's last rays. Their immortal heart fluttered with joy, with anticipation. They appeared to be a tall gentleman, cloaked in black, if the way they carried themselves said anything--that certain grace. It would seem their ticket out of here would also be one which was worth the wait.

They didn't stop to consider what an aristocrat would be doing so far out here, alone in the wilds of Bosnia, traveling with a confidence that would elude any man. All they cared about was gaining their freedom, and walking among human civilization once more. Maybe if they exercised even the slightest caution, they would've seen the signs.

The sentient mask, instead, could hardly contain their glee, smiling as widely as they were allowed. Their new host was almost upon them. It wouldn't be long now before they would be able to influence them to wear them. Then their body would be theirs for the taking, and their mind.

The man stopped abruptly, several feet away, and simply peered down at them. They appeared in no hurry to step any closer. Frustrated, Polonoi reached for their mind once more, urging them on.

_ ' I am the most beautiful mask you have ever laid eyes upon. I am yours for the taking. Wear me. You want nothing more but to place me upon your--' _

However, to their bewilderment, his target smiled, "Such a darling little trinket…" they declared quietly. "You think you can influence me?"

Those words pierced right through their precious pride, turning their grin into a grimace. ' _ Little trinket? I was made by the Gods!'  _ Then it hit them. This man knew what they were attempting, that they were alive.  _ '...Uh...yes?' _

"My friend…" the gentleman murmured as he kneeled before them in the grass. This close, Dyo was at last able to see his eyes, which had been shadowed heavily by his hood. "You are mistaken."

They were a sharp amber, indisputably inhuman in nature.

' _ Oh Zeus…' _

Mortals, he could contend with, even bend to his will. This creature, however, was no mortal. It was blatantly obvious now. He had not been lured. He had tracked him down, and Dyo had little idea why. And without a host, he couldn't hope to even run away.

Even now, the strange creature was eyeing them closely, examining them, sizing them up. After a breathless minute, the other at last picked up the porcelain mask, holding them with surprising care. This near to his face, they noticed that he was just about featureless, save for those eyes and an unsmiling mouth.

"...How odd…" the stranger finally uttered thoughtfully. "What is an artifact like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

' _...What _ ?' So caught up in their own helplessness, the inquiry threw them off guard. ' _...I was...dropped, good sir...by my human caravan; I only wish to return to civilization. _ '

For a moment, the cloaked gentleman didn't respond. Then, fluidly, he rose to his feet. The little expression he could see was a considering one, the clever wheels turning in his head.

"Is that all, my friend? I was on my way to Italy myself," he stated matter-of-factly. "I can take you with me, if you would like."

There was no stopping the return of Dyo's smile. It sounded almost too good to be true. Despite the potential danger, the other being was offering to escort them, appearing to have no intention to harm them, not that they would expect as much now that they were actually able to converse.

' _ I would be extremely grateful _ ," the mask replied, attempting to keep things simple. Too well from experience, they had learned of their own ability to talk themself into messes as well as they could talk their way out. ' _ And may I ask about you, sir? _ '

Despite talk of his journey, Polonoi became all the more conscious of the fact that they had yet to actually go anywhere; the possibility of an unforeseen threat stirred up their unease all over again 

"Myself? I am a humble Doctor, traveling across this world; I have a sacred duty to the ones who call it home."

With such a brief yet intriguing introduction, their curiosity was piqued. ' _ And what sort of duty would that be _ ?' As such, they couldn't resist pushing for more information about this dark fellow, trying their darndest to remember their most refined manners. 

Unfortunately, the doctor's interest in conversation appeared to wan, his attention drawn to some unseen spectacle to the west. "Oh, my dear friend. It seems we've wasted enough time as it is," he insisted, becoming a tad restless as he spoke. "I'm afraid a brief introduction is all we have time for. I must return to the long road ahead.  _ We _ must."

Though disappointed, Dyo had to resist the instinctive change in their expression; they didn't want to give their new companion the wrong impression. ' _...I see _ ,' was all they could manage without allowing any of their trademark cheekiness to seep into their words. 

Polonoi wondered what the rush could possibly be. After all, they had been having such a nice discussion. And if they were anything, they were nosy, and they weren’t afraid to admit it. They just wished they could nose in this particular situation without the major chance of their own destruction.

What did they  _ really _ know about this fellow? Absolutely nothing. And somehow, it didn't scare them as much as it should've. In fact, they were  _ excited _ ; it wasn't very often they ran into another like themselves. 

"I  _ am _ rather curious, however…" 

The other's thoughtful musing pulled them out of their own head. ' _...Huh? _ '

Those eerie eyes were trained directly upon them. "You are meant to be worn, correct?" he continued, head slightly tilted. "And I can't exactly simply shove you into my bag, now can I?

Dyo had been so caught up in both the thrill and dread of this creature that they hadn't considered much of anything else. ' _...I would prefer not to be, of course _ ," they ventured to answer, gingerly submitting their two cents.  _ 'But it is your choice in the end. Whatever...whatever would be easier for you, my lord _ .'

The gentleman laughed quietly. "My lord is far too formal for me, especially from one such as you. We are both Strange Ones, are we not?"

They acted as though they knew what such a title meant, not that they would admit that they didn't anytime soon. ' _...A-ah..that we are… _ ' Dyo agreed uneasily, never forgetting their own vulnerability. Then they remembered what their companion was intending in the first place. It sounded...fascinating. What  _ would _ happen if another anomalous being wore them? With night drawing ever closer, they knew it was only a matter of time. ' _ Do be my guest.' _

What the sentient mask  _ did _ know, however, was that there was a chance that they would seize utter control over the unusual Doctor, though they weren't sure if they cared enough to warn him. It would be easier than having to avoid any  _ hazardous _ interactions later on. Not to mention this may very well be their next step towards their ultimate goal, achieving a powerful host. Though they had little idea where this creature's power actually laid, they hadn't gotten this far by wasting time with tiny details.

It might've been something they would have to start looking into, however.

To the thespian's annoyance, the Doctor placed little fanfare behind slipping them on; they was no mere stage prop after all. However, they didn't have to stomach that irritation for long before the next sensation bowled them over, the merging of their minds as their connection was forged like a bolt of lightning that sizzled between them.

Just like that, the two entities were of one body, one mind. No, not quite. That last part didn't ring quite true. They should've expected this, this different link. Yet, it was still odder than they could've imagined, having company while in someone else's mind; the doctor was still here, his consciousness not quite smothered by their own, like their previous victims.

It seemed...mutual, equal, this merging of their minds.

' _ This...is new… _ ' In fact, it was one of the most amazing ordeals they had ever experienced.

And it appeared as though the good doctor shared their opinion, even if only slightly. "This is indeed. You are... _ We _ are...sharing a body now, are we not? This is...remarkable."

Aside from Polonoi's initial feelings of wonder, however, they truly were not certain how to feel about this development. For one, their fellow entity remained a possible threat and, if they didn't guard their own mind, he would quickly find out everything they intended to keep secret from him, including their wish that they had been able to completely take his mind. This situation just became all the more... _ intricate _ .

To their bewilderment, their new body started walking without their permission, something they would no doubt have to grow accustomed to. ' _ Hey, where are you going? _ ' they blurted without thinking. 

The doctor only hummed to himself, largely unbothered by his surge of panic. "I've already told you. I have places to be, I'm afraid," he replied evenly, without even a break in his stride. "Didn't you as well? Wasn't that why you wished to accompany me?"

Sometimes Dyo wished they could gag himself, as often as their cursed mouth ran without thought. ' _ R-right. I was merely...startled…' _ They realized then that there would have to be a few matters they would have to be upfront about if this was to work for more than a few hours. ' _ If I am to be... sincere, I have never been worn by someone such as you. Usually...the minds of my hosts are too frail to resist my influence, so...I am not used to...sharing, if you would.' _

To their surprise, their companion chuckled lightly. "Technically...neither am I," he remarked. " But I do believe we can make this work."

The longer they spoke, the more Dyo found they liked this mysterious gentleman. They were so used to having to disguise their true nature that being open like this with someone so much like themself was, pure and simply, a breath of fresh air. And his intelligence rivaled their own, an added bonus.

' _I do as well_ ,' Polonoi agreed, their face stretching into an expression of glee. ' _And I haven't even introduced myself. Call me Dyo Polonoi_.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of those days, Dyo will not learn when not to run their mouth.

"We'll stop here for the night."

Though their companion's announcement surprised them, Dyo Polonoi was not keen on protesting. After all, they were, in a sense, the strange doctor's guest. They admittedly wanted to keep going, travel more ground, but they remained quiet.

Well, semi-quiet. "But why? I thought you said you were able to travel for--"

A wisp of anxiety touched the mask through their mutual connection, silencing them with curiosity. 

"I prefer not to travel during the night," the other stated evenly. "Trouble is something I avoid at all costs; at least during the day I can see it coming."

Of course, of course the doctor, this _gentleman_ , avoided trouble. They could sense his cautious nature a mile away. Yet, Dyo could scarcely see what a being like him could possibly be afraid of. 

They were both immortals, above mortal men, gifted with great power. They shouldn't have to tiptoe around the settlements and camps of humanity and yet, they had a feeling that that was exactly what their new companion did.

It was not as though the mask knew much about him yet. Despite having known each other for quite a few hours now, even being connected as they were now, they had spoken very little about themselves. They didn't even know the gentleman's name. He had not been inclined to share it; very odd.

And up until now, Dyo Polonoi had been content in taking a backseat, yet the more they thought about it, the more uneasy they felt about this whole arrangement. The deal was that the doctor would take him to Italy, though there had already been quite a bit they didn't account for. 

"You're awfully quiet, my friend. Is all well?" asked their said acquaintance, as he worked to make the small clearing a suitable place to stay the night. 

First and foremost was that this gentleman was the first being they'd met who was able to survive their possession. Not just survive either, but maintain and even share control. He was even able to prevent the mask from probing too deeply into his mind. They were a mere backseat driver in this current situation, and they didn't like it. 

"Of course. I have the light of your kind gestures, dear doctor," Dyo did their best, however, to disguise their discomfort. If it actually worked, they could not tell. "But...I was hoping that you would do me a favor, and take me off. Just for the night, of course."

The other immortal paused, puzzled. "Oh...Are you certain?" he asked softly, slight concern touching Dyo through their connection. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to--"

For a moment, the mask forgot their manners, anxious to have some sort of control returned to them; their companion having the majority of it did not suit them. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just...please."

The doctor was quiet at first, hesitant in his confusion. "...I see. As you wish," he at last agreed, reaching up to carefully free them from his person.

It wasn't as though he had any discernable facial features to disguise anyway, yet another oddity about him that they did not know how to feel about.

"Much appreciated."

Gently, the mask was placed on a nearby stump, which they had little doubt would be under the gentleman's constant surveillance. If anything, he was at least thoughtful of his guest. Safety was one thing Dyo didn't need to worry about here, one less thing out of many.

For a beat, their host stared at them, still no doubt perplexed by their unease, before he returned to the process of securing their temporary camp. Polonoi was grateful for the semblance of privacy, and relished being of their own mind once more. After all, they had a lot to digest without the possibility of another eavesdropping on their thoughts. 

Dusk was setting in around them now, the last rays of sunlight fading just as the embers of the doctor's new fire were sparked. It was oddly peaceful, almost empty. Almost. 

Distantly, the mask could sense what they truly sought. Just close enough to the pair, a presence was just within their reach. And, unlike last time, they made sure they were human before beckoning them. 

Secretly, Dyo cast their net, entrapping the mind of their soon-to-be host. Clearing the last of the debris from their site, the doctor was none the wiser to his companion's deeds. It was for the best. Their luring was tedious work, a long process requiring the utmost focus. Though, at the back of their mind, they knew they would have some explaining to do. 

The other would no doubt be in for some bewilderment when the mask's newest victim stumbled into their hidden camp. For now, however, they left him to his peace. Just outside of their spell, he had even pulled out a journal as he finally sat at his fire's edge, seemingly content with his honest work.

Slowly, the shadows grew longer as night closed in. The woods around them fell into a symphony of insects and the quiet crackling of flames over broken branches. Just beneath that were the whispers of a pen across old, crisp paper. 

It was a complete harmony, completely calm.

Then the insects fell quiet. To Dyo's surprise, the doctor jolted to attention a bit sooner than expected, and not because of the wildlife. His attention was beyond that, seeming to gaze past the surrounding trees.

"...Someone's coming," he stated with mild alarm. 

Dyo realized he was talking to them, as though trying to warn them of what he didn't realize they already knew of, what they were responsible for. It filled the mask with a secret delight, tickled by the other's lack of insight into their mischief. They remained silent, waiting.

Before long, the gentleman was on his feet, his posture growing tenser with anxiety. "Is it the fire?" he wondered out loud, as though Polonoi would answer. He was unaware that his guest was secretly laughing at his fright. After all, it was silly of him to be worried about a _human_. "Polonoi?"

The mask's new host wandered out of the vegetation within the minute, a young man perhaps no older than thirty. His brown eyes were by now void of independent thought. He had only one last mission now. He was a bit scrawny, with his tunic and vest having seen better days, but he would do. 

"Who are you?" their companion demanded, now prepared for anything it seemed. He was hunched by the fire, eyes locked on the guest he had failed to grab in time, having been so preoccupied with their uninvited company. He had noticed already how the human too was focused on them. "Stay away from that mask! Don't touch it!"

Of course, Dyo's victim didn't answer. He outright ignored the worried doctor, not having a choice. Instead, he scooped up the ancient artifact without hesitation. Only a second passed before they were being lifted to his face.

"Wait…! What are you--?"

A short, shrill cry cut him off, as the last of the human's brain waves were snuffed out with a brief spasm that shook his entire body. To Dyo, it was as satisfying as slipping into a brand new cloak. And with this host, there was no question of who was in control.

Pleased with this arrangement, the mask stretched their new limbs. "Ah, much better…"

"Dyo…?" 

Abruptly, they remembered they had a perhaps dumbfounded audience. "Huh?" They turned to regard the wide-eyed doctor.

With a proper, braindead host, Dyo could observe the other immortal with improved clarity, such as the stunning gold of the gaze searching them with great scrutiny. 

There was a beat before the gentleman straightened. "...They're gone," he stated, a touch of disbelief threaded into his voice. "Polonoi, what have you done?"

Relieved to be able to move on their own again, Polonoi sauntered towards him. "What do you mean? I caught myself another host," they explained without a shred of remorse; it was just a human after all. "As much as I appreciated the ride here, I prefer having the reins. You know how it is."

Yet, the way they were being stared at did not make them feel any better; maybe their companion was still in shock.

"...Do you even know who he was? What if they had a family?"

"What are you talking about? Who cares?" Dyo laughed, as though his concerns were the most ludicrous they had ever heard. And they were. 

Another silence passed between them, though fortunately short lived. 

The other sat down, as though still rattled by all this. "Never mind…" he sighed in resignation, running a gloved hand over his hood. "Just...give a warning next time."

"Sure," the mask agreed, planting themself next to him; for a moment, they were miffed to notice the doctor was still taller than them. "I suppose now we can have a proper conversation."

However, to their dismay, the gentleman was quick to return to his journal instead. "I suppose…"

What was so important about it anyway?

They discreetly attempted a peek. "For example, good sir…" The book was jerked away from their view, momentarily shifting their expression; how rude. "I don't even know your name."

Despite their companion's knee jerk reaction to their snooping, he barely glanced up. "It doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it does!"

"My friend, do you know how many names I've received over the millennia?" was the hypothetical question the doctor poised.

Dyo didn't care for the hypothetical, however; they were too curious, and determined to know the truth. "...Can I get a hint?"

Again, the other sighed. "Mask, I care not for names. Now leave it."

Unfortunately for the irritated doctor, they were one who didn't know when to quit. "I know! How about D0c?" And so that tried a new tactic: Assigning him such a demeaningly simple name, he had to tell them his actual one in order to reject it. "Surely fitting! What do you think?"

"Whatever suits you."

"...What?"

"I told you. I don't care for names," Doc repeated. "Call me what you like."

For the longest time, Polonoi could only stare at their companion in sheer disbelief. "...You're a cruel soul, I hope you know that."

"Hm." He didn't even give them the pleasure of a proper reaction. 

"You're no fun either," Dyo declared, pouting as they propped their chin up in their hand.

Glancing away from the fire, they noticed how night had already cast its heavy blanket over the land; the stars sparkled like silver above their heads. 

"It's gotten late…"

Doc glanced up at that, at long last, his peculiar eyes catching the embers in front of him and glowing almost eerily in their light"...It has," he agreed simply, though there was a wonder in his words as he regarded the night sky as they did. "It's clear out tonight. No matter how many times I see the stars here, I always find myself in awe of them."

For a split second, the mask was struck by the way the doctor had phrased that last sentence before restlessness struck. They realized they had too much energy to just be sitting here. They had a new host with nowhere to go and nothing to do.

And _no_ _one_.

Dyo's wicked mind formulated an idea. It was just as devious, but it was worth a shot. After all, the mask was getting the chance to see their companion in a new light, literally, and they liked what they saw when it came down to it. Not to mention that, despite admittedly minuscule drawbacks, the doctor actually had some attractive qualities. 

The wheels spinning in their new skull, Polonoi scooted closer to their companion. "Uh...another question, Doc," they ventured. Just as they hoped, Doc turned his head just right, and found himself face to face with them. "Are you single, by any chance?"

The sheer disapproval in the gentleman's featureless face would've been crushing to anyone else. "I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that," Doc remarked, deliberately furthering the gap between them once more. 

And once more, he attempted to return to his journal. This time, however, Dyo had other plans. They placed a hand on the book, blocking the other's access to it. "I'm serious! I want to talk!" Despite the obvious rejection, they weren't deterred and focused on rebounding the conversation. "We have all night. So why not?"

For a tense moment, Doc's eyes gazed through them as he considered their proposition. Then, slowly, a smirk found its way across his face. The leather notebook was at long last put away, disappearing into the blackness under his cloak.

"Very well. I do suppose I've been rather...impolite," Doc confessed, sounding willing for a change of pace."What did you have in mind?"

Polonoi could scarcely contain their delight, restless once more with it from where they sat. "Anything! Everything! There's so much we could share, so much we could discuss!" they claimed, perhaps allowing themself to become carried away.

The gentleman raised an eyebrow, which somehow was visible in the shadows under his hood. "We've also only known each other for less than a day," he reminded gently, though without malice. "Baby steps, my friend."

"Alright, alright. Baby steps; fair enough," the mask conceded, though they could barely help their excitement. If they were to be honest, Doc was the first immortal they had formally met who had as much even remotely in common with them as he did. It was as thrilling as it was mildly terrifying. "Where are you from? I don't run into beings like you very often. I'm a Hellene myself, or I _was_."

Their revelation, no matter how small, appeared to pique the Doctor's interest. "A Hellene? Oh! You're from Greece. Somehow that seems to explain a lot," he pieced together, chuckling lightly, good naturedly. "I'm from Britannia myself, or at least that's where I stay when I'm not traveling. It seems we're both a good way away from home."

It was a miracle. Someone to at last share intelligent conversation. Dyo couldn't find a single being who remembered, or cared to remember, the true name of their homeland and its people. It was refreshing that the doctor seemed to be on the same page, at least so far. 

It was a promising start.

"One of us more than the other," they mused with a touch of awe. "Britannia is amazingly far. What in the world are you doing in the Middle East?"

With the focus and their amazement back on him, Doc appeared to grow a tad self-conscious. "Oh, well, my work, of course." Though the mask didn't miss how the other immortal distanced himself once again, drawing back into his shell. He was a wary creature, that much was clear. "I treat those of this world who need me the most. This isn't the first time I've been out this far and it won't be the last."

It was a cut and dry response, but they could sense there was a lot their companion was not telling them. And here they thought they had been getting somewhere. Despite the hellene's irritation, they decided to let it go.

Baby steps, Polonoi reminded themself.

Perhaps sensing his guest's disappointment, Doc reached forward to adjust the crackling embers near their feet with a twig. "Ehem. I am...a bit curious myself," he attempted to continue after a tense clearing of his throat. "Why Italy in particular? Have you visited before?"

Now this was more to their taste, getting permission to speak about themself.

"You could say that," Dyo remarked, allowing pride to slip into their words. “But that was a good thousand years ago. I’d say it’s about time for another visit.”

That, once again, appeared to catch the doctor’s attention. “...Around a thousand years ago…” he murmured, the wheels turning almost visibly in his head. “That was around the time the Roman Empire fell. You were there?"

Despite any negative route confirming his inquiry could possibly lead to, they were more than happy to admit to it; what was the worst that could happen by showing off their merit? “Well, of course,” Polonoi was practically preening their feathers at this point, their ego bare for all to see. “And that was after the fall of the Hellas empire too.”

For a moment, the gentleman said nothing, before he continued quietly. “...It seems you were around a lot of history,” he observed, sounding less impressed and more...suspicious. Again, the mask cared little. Doc seemed like too passive of an individual to be anything to worry about. “You weren’t upset by the Greek Empire’s collapse? Wasn’t it your homeland?”

By now, their conversation had carried on deep into the night. Already their fire began to shrivel slightly as time passed, wrapping the darkness tighter about the pair. And, unlike before, their host was too preoccupied to add to the dwindling embers, too troubled. 

If Dyo wasn’t so intent on boasting about themself, in their attempt to impress, they might’ve noticed the warning signs.

They scoffed. “Why would I be? It was my own handy work after all.”

“...What?”

Polomoi shifted their position, leaning back on a hand as they continued their tale of great accomplishment. “It was revenge, I guess you could say. That _kýon_ Hera ruined my life, so I returned the favor.” Even now, saying her name made their blood boil. “Inspiring unrest and anarchy among the lower class worked wonders. After that, all it took were the Romans. Though, of course, I had to pay my homeland back, and pulled the same trick on their conquerors then after.”

It had been some of their best work, back when Dyo Polonoi found out what they were really capable of. 

“...I knew it,” Doc breathed, so tensely that the mask almost didn’t hear him over the dying fire. 

They hummed, unconcerned. “Hmm?” 

Dyo yelped when they were yanked off balance without warning, the doctor’s hands gripping their tunic. “It was you! I knew it had been some unnatural force!” the doctor growled, his face now uncomfortably close to theirs. Dyo hadn’t remembered his eyes burning so brightly before this; they practically scorched their soul. “You’re the one I’ve been looking for! You disrupted the order of my work, and deceived my siblings!” 

Their head was spinning at the suddenness of all this. “What…? What the fuck are you talking about?” Though Dyo realized soon after they should probably watch their tongue. The way things were going, it appeared as though they were about to find out the hard way just what Doc could do if pushed. “...I mean, d-don’t be so hasty. I’m sure we can talk about this.”

Their heart was pounding in their host’s chest. The tables had turned so abruptly that they hardly knew what to do, or how to feel about this. The doctor was obviously furious. They knew that much. Yet, it was worse than that. From what they could put together from his words, he had a vendetta against them that Dyo hadn’t even been aware of, apparently for meddling with the empires of man, for causing their collapse. 

This had very quickly become a tricky situation.

“I should’ve known. I could sense your deceit and manipulative nature a mile away.” Doc went on, seething with every breath. “You have perhaps doomed this world with your arrogance. My purpose, and the purpose of my kind, is to ensure the civilizations of this world survive. Because of you, my siblings left, mistaking the collapses you caused as signs of a doomed world. Without their help…”

There was no room left for pretending. What the doctor was saying was making more and more sense, and they were _terrified_. They had caused some sort of disturbance in the order of things, and had no doubt made themself a very dangerous enemy. Though Doc had originally seemed like a harmless creature, they could now sense something a lot more deadly in him, something that, once happily sleeping, had been awakened. When it came down to it, Dyo realized his was a wrath they did not want.

And it was possible he wasn’t the only one.

“H-hey now. The world isn’t ending. How about you...do me a favor and calm down?”

“Not yet…” the gentleman retorted ominously. “I should kill you right now for your crimes against this world.”

The mask’s heart dropped into their stomach. Despite the evenness of the other’s words, there was a true threat within them, a true malice. And, now more than ever, they believed their life was in sincere danger. Yet, they could not move. Doc’s grip was tight and his eyes so intense, they held their utter focus. What had been like staring into the warmth of a fire was now more akin to the eyes of a beast, a beast from a world beyond their knowledge.

Blue shimmered through that gaze, catching their attention, especially when it appeared to shift the doctor’s demeanor.

“...I uh...what just…?” Dyo managed to choke out, though even their silver tongue failed in this moment of great peril. 

After a tense, wordless moment, the other’s grip seemed to lighten. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” he brushed off, practically snapping in response. Nonetheless, the lessening murder in his words was a good sign. “...Though, to kill you just yet...would be...rather hypocritical of me. I need more time.”

The mask was released, and fell back with a grunt, virtually boneless after the terror of their confrontation. “Oof! ...T-time? Time for what?” they questioned, dazed and confused. 

Still troubled, the other immortal settled down back with a heavy sigh. “Must I repeat myself? It doesn’t concern you. Though, needless to say, you _will_ stay with me; I need to keep my eye on you.”

Rediscovering their strength, Polonoi at last managed to pull themself back up, and were a little less than graceful. “Uh...okay?” Yet again, this was something they weren’t sure how to feel about. Despite the threat on their life, which wasn’t actually that uncommon, they still couldn’t help but have a liking for the doctor. He had a grudge against them, sure, but he was still a trustworthy being, intelligent and even compassionate, someone that they wanted to know more about. After all, they didn’t run into anyone like him every day. “So...you’re not going to kill me?”

Besides, at the very least, if someone wanted to kill them, they would rather know where they were, and what they could do.

All it took was a sharp glance to dash their new hope, and to warn them not to test their luck.

“R-right! I’ll be quiet.”

Dyo would no doubt be sleeping with one eye open these next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A summary of what Doc is in my saga: From a combination of Sedition as well as his files and a short story I read from the foundation, Doc's kind are interdimensional Doctors that are tasked with ensuring civilizations of various dimensions are able to survive their own infancy if they're meant to. Making sure they don't wipe themselves out through war, plague, etc, and slowly easing them into the practice of medicine.   
> However, not all worlds are meant to survive. And there are signs they know to recognize. Dyo accidentally gave them several of those and the weary Doctors left ours behind, the only one who cared to look deeper.   
> A civilization this young is not meant to have less than three. But now they have only one, and is about to go through one of its most devastating plagues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyo Polonoi gets their first look into the good doctor's work, but matters quickly escalate, and both immortals might've bitten off more than they can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this isn't as well edited as I would like, but I haven't touched this since July and I'm happy to finally finish it. But after all this work, I'm damn well not waiting until after work to get this posted. 
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-eS-_olx9M) was a good mood song that I had on repeat while writing the last half especially.

"Look! All I'm saying is we could've at least stayed a little longer!"

He supposed it was his fault. Why _wouldn't_ the mask be this excited after what he just showed them? To Doc, however, it was just yet another day and yet another hapless settlement ravaged by the unchained dogs of war. Though the majority of the crusades had ended, there still remained soldiers running rampant as they searched for a few more kicks, a few more shots at empty glory.

So often the doctor wished he had the power to put a stop to their senseless slaughter himself, but they were many and armed, while he was a lone immortal; his power was indeed beyond them, but it would not protect him from all of them. 

All he could do was clean up the tragedy they left always in their wake, as he tried to keep this civilization alive with his own two gloves.

Though it was a relief at least to have an extra pair of hands. 

And Dyo had been doing so well so far, despite the initially troubling first impression. 

Admittedly, Doc still wasn't sure about his companion, not in the slightest. However, at the very least, the manipulative youngster had decided to be on their best behavior, obviously trying to earn back the doctor's favor. As much as he appreciated the absence of trouble, as well as their help, he couldn't help but remain cautious, even suspicious. 

Though it had been optimistic thinking on his part hoping that they wouldn't be also imploring him to use his abilities to save the dead for more _selfish_ purposes.

"This is my duty; I don't do it for gratitude," he explained gently, maintaining his steady pace down the scarce, dusty path as the late afternoon sun shined above. "Just as I've done for hundreds of years. The only reward I need is to see them--"

"Flourish. I know, I know," the mask cut in impatiently, irking Doc ever so slightly. Such an insolent youth, thinking they knew everything and couldn't be touched; they found that out the hard way last night. "I _have_ been hearing you, you know. But are you hearing _me_? 

His companion's stubbornness was in a league of its own, prompting perhaps the fifteenth sigh out of him since this morning. At this point, it was best to tune them out and just continue on his way. The road ahead was long after all.

And possibly too well traveled.

Doc froze, detecting something nearby, just beneath Dyo's rambling. "Did you hear that?" he inquired, tensing where he stood.

"I mean, there's little harm in receiving a little recognition. This skittish attitude of yours around humans? Personally, I think you could do better. I could help you, you know."

Instinctively, the doctor moved to the side, prepared to seek cover. Yet, the mask was on another one of their tangents, though that wide, void of a grin rarely moved. It was obvious they hadn't even heard him, or else he would've at least been dismissed for his interruption. 

" _Polonoi_!" Doc hissed, trying and failing to get their attention. "Would you get over here!"

To his alarm, what he had picked up, the not too distant sound of hoof falls, was only growing closer. Indistinct chatter joined it soon enough. It was as he feared. Horsemen were traveling nearby and were coming right for them. And the doctor would bet more than a few were armed.

While most humans were somewhat accustomed to the supernatural beings living among them, and coped in a variety of ways, soldiers, like who these travelers probably were, would not hesitate to strike down any inhuman entity, either out of fear or their insatiable lust for glory.

They would kill them both if they had the chance. Unfortunately, with their numbers, the only logical option, with such short notice, was to hide. And worse yet, this stretch of road was fresh out of trees, save for the ones just a little too few and far between; mainly dried grass and shrubs were found here, and maybe a ditch. 

"What? Why'd you stop? Something wrong?"

Doc didn't hesitate, especially with the soldiers on the brink of arriving. He snatched the arm of the sentient mask and yanked them into the only cover they had. As expected, Dyo was startled by his sudden force and a less than dignified yelp left them as they tumbled down into the dusty crevice.

"Get down!" the doctor warned, dropping his voice as he joined them. "Horsemen!"

"Did I have a choice?" the younger immortal complained, dusting themself off and nursing any resulting bruises. "Could've warned me…"

"..." Doc scarcely wanted to dignify that remark with a response. "...By the way, I'm _not_ afraid of humans. I'm simply not keen towards uninvited guests nor becoming part of their witch hunts."

His anxiety spiked, however, when the mask risked peeking out just as the horsemen sounded ready to pass, the white of their porcelain face stark against the arid terrain."Well, whatever you say, we might have a fair chance of both."

"Would you get down? They'll see you!"

Fortunately, despite their risky behaviour, they didn't seem to be making themself any more noticeable than necessary, exercising the first dose of caution since he had met him. "Calm yourself, Doc. I just want to see where they're going," they assured, though obviously not a fan of his near panic. They were quiet for a moment before they addressed him more directly. "By the way, are you really just going along with that name?"

Once again, Doc refused to answer such a nonsensical question; they had been over this. Instead, curiosity was getting the better of him, and he too joined his companion in surveying the situation. A light chuckle escaped the other, apparently amused. 

"Suit yourself."

Just as he suspected, the travelers bore trademark armor of their profession, their chainmail clinking under their white tunics, their heads covered under steel helmets that glinted in the dimming sunlight. Fortunately, their eyes failed to wander, and were instead trained ahead, perhaps thanks to the weariness and endless mundanity of the open road.

Ahead of them, back the way the hidden pair had come, laid a crossroad.

Doc's breath caught in his throat. "Don't turn left. Don't turn left," he urged, nearly silent. 

Left was the settlement they had just saved, its freshly resurrected residents unsuspecting. The last they had seen the humans there, they had been happily putting their home back together, repairing the damage done from the prior attack, the one that ended all their lives. And now it threatened to happen all over again. 

Without hesitation, the soldiers took the left fork. Distraught, Doc almost scrambled out of hiding, right into the view of the tail end of the party, or he would've if Dyo hadn't snatched an end of his robe. Sharply, frankly, their tug reminded him to mind himself. 

"And you were getting onto _me_ for being careless," the mask remarked.

Yet, the gentleman was restless. "But we need to stop them!" he protested. "We've given those innocent lives a second chance. I'm not willing to just sit here and do nothing while those soldiers take it away."

It seemed to him that they regarded him carefully now despite their lack of eyes--just a sort of vibe he supposed. Doc had an idea of how Dyo felt about humans, that they were insignificant in nature. However, the doctor had his duty, and saw the hope and potential he saved with every cure.

He wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Come on. Let's go!" he stressed, heaving himself from the ditch, just as the last of the horsemen trotted out of sight. "We need to hurry."

Apparently intrigued, judging from the way they tilted their head ever so slightly, yet annoyed at the same time, Dyo sighed. "If you say so."

It was a relief, at least, that by this point, they had a gentleman's agreement: Doc had the last say in their journey, considering the mask was his guest in this. 

And so, as quickly as the doctor's legs would carry him, he trailed the horsemen, his companion at his heels. "Hey...so, when are _we_ getting horses? This is a bit ridiculous. Hey, I'm serious back here!"

* * *

  
  


It was an amazing feat how quickly one could cover ground, even on foot, when lives were at stake, yet unfortunately, it was never quick enough. 

A good minute before the pair could even perceive the settlement for themselves, they could hear it, the screams and shouts, the horses, the shiver of steel. Already everything was chaos and violence. And they were only two against a small army.

At least the soldiers had yet to notice them as they overlooked the gut-wrenching scene from a nearby hill.

"Well…" Dyo panted at his side, their host obviously lacking the stamina he himself possessed. "We're here. What now?"

But Doc could only watch in horror. The truth was, he had little idea. Without the mask with him, he wouldn't have had the daring to even follow the troops in the first place. They seemed to have a strange, indirect effect on him that way; he felt braver, more certain even in uncertain instances.

It would perhaps be his downfall, Doc realized all too suddenly. 

Yet, they couldn't just abandon them, these women and children, these families who had only just been reunited. Frantically, the doctor's mind raced, searching for a solution as he scanned the impending massacre. The only relief that could be found was the fact that the crusaders currently were more bewildered than anything, and were searching for, no, _demanding_ answers from the terrified residents. They would not receive them; Doc was skilled at leaving without a trace.

He was not sure that was a good thing, however, in this situation. 

"We have to do something," was all he could declare at first.

"And water is wet, my dear," his companion returned. "Oh, I thought we were playing state the fucking obvious."

"I'm thinking!" Doc growled. "Why don't you help instead of being such a--"

"I'm listening if you want to finish that sentence. _You_ were the one who dragged us out here."

Even with the youngster's badgering, it began to click into place, a plan foolhardy enough to work. First and foremost, they would need a distraction. Accordingly, his eyes locked onto the most distracting thing he knew. 

"...What?"

"I believe I have a plan. Can you distract those rogues for me? I have a feeling you have more than a few tricks up your sleeve," Doc explained. "I'll evacuate the civilians from the settlement in the--"

"Hey, jackasses!"

Dyo's shout left him flinching terribly, his ears ringing. "Discretion is not a word in your vocabulary, no?"

"Not particularly."

“Do you even know what soldiers like them do to creatures like us?” Doc practically hissed, attempting to avoid further attention though it was much too late for laying low.

The mask rubbed their host's chin thoughtfully as if it had only just occurred to them. “I don’t know honestly. Usually I’m the one telling them what to do.” 

“Well, you’re not now. And now they know we’re here.”

In the field below them, several of the Crusaders had already gathered, swords in hand. "You, creatures. Are you responsible for this?" demanded one of the older soldiers, likely a leader in this crackpot operation, what they could see of his face grayed and scarred. The immortals traded glances, unsure of how to answer and if they should. "Are you the devils who disturbed the peace of the fallen, to turn them into your undead minions, I assume?"

"Excuse me?" Doc was taken aback by such a farfetched accusation, so much so he almost forgot the plan.

Though it seemed his companion hadn't, the one that fell all too quiet.

"You heard me. We're onto you, fiend," the man challenged, eyes burning with resolve, a resolve that was unfortunately on false grounds. "We've heard of your work, your _witchcraft_ , and we were right to return to see it for our--"

A great commotion stole the words straight from the captain's mouth, lost in the gasp that followed. Panic flickered through the soldiers, and the doctor couldn't see why at first, not with all the abrupt, frenzied movement below, though he did notice a pungent smell that had not seemed to have existed before. The cause then made themselves known, and he could hardly believe his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, Doc? Go!" Dyo urged, earning the older immortal's attention.

The urgency of the situation did not leave time for him to question how dark ooze now leaked about their neck and shoulders. After all, Doc did not need to be told twice. Though the tendrils that now raged about the Crusaders, about the very same hue, were indeed a sight to behold.

"That'll work…" Doc mused in dazed approval, the only words he spared before making a break for the settlement. 

It was a very effective distraction. Even those who tried to rush the cloaked creature as he hurried by were snatched, either by a wrist or leg, and forced to fight where they stood. He had to say, he was impressed, as were a handful of civilians who gawked at the display in bewildered terror, not knowing what to think of this development. 

Fortunately, Doc was just within reach. "Do not mind them, my friends," he advised insistently, arms outstretched as he beckoned for their attention. "You must leave while the soldiers are distracted. Please. It isn't safe here."

There was fear in their eyes, even of him, and, for a moment, they hesitated. Yet, there was little denying the reality of his words. The spell of curiosity broke and they fled from the settlement while they could. 

Unfortunately, they were only a fraction of those who needed evacuating; there was so much more to be done, so many more to be saved. 

"This devil's work will not save you! Surrender!"

A shout from behind coaxed the doctor to glance back. Dyo had closed the distance between themself and the soldiers, a risky move. In fact, they were practically going toe to toe with the captain, their body language reeking of their trademark confidence. The mask had one hell of a fighting spirit, but there was such a thing as too much of a good thing. 

"Fuck!" And just as Doc feared, it was only a matter of seconds before his companion fell back, slipping on a patch of loose stones.

It was a nasty position to be in for a sentient artifact, for anyone really, though the swordsman did not appear willing to miss this chance to draw them in half. 

"No!" The doctor did not stop to think. There was no time, especially as the human went straight for Dyo's only vital point, as 0bvious as it was stark white.

Like a vice, his hand found the soldier's neck, his feet swift in his panic. Only a brief sound of shock was able to leave the man under his fingertips before his touch did its job. The light fled his eyes. Then, he went limp, falling dead to the ground.

Horrified murmurs flickered through those remaining, those still struggling with the feisty tendrils; even with Dyo preoccupied, they appeared to move almost of their own accord, carrying out the mask's will. 

Dazed, the youngster stared up at him with a touch of awe, their grin quick to return. "So the Doctor has claws after all…"

Annoyance replaced his brief relief. "Be less careless. I can't do my job if I need to babysit you."

"Wow, fuck you too."

Doc knew it was harsh, but all he could think of was the countless lives trapped with the rest of the soldiers who still ran rampant. It was somewhat fortunate that they had not attracted more attention. He predicted that would make it easier to slip into the settlement unnoticed and rescue those he could; the anomalous doctor could handle one or two enemies by himself after all.

"Just watch my back."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up," the mask retorted. "The faster you save your pets, the faster we can scram."

Though whatever they said now, there was no hiding the reality of what had just happened; he heard it just beneath their trademark brashness:

Doc had, in fact, just saved their life, and with immortals, that was no small ordeal. 

Yet, saving lives was nothing new to the good doctor, and there were more pressing matters to deal with. As such, his mind raced as his legs carried him quickly back to the scene. Behind him, Dyo too was returning back to the task at hand and grew tired of their current captives, obvious in the sounds of them being flung away from his companion, probably off into the brush somewhere; their attention would now be on where Doc needed them, a surprisingly reassuring thought.

"Hark! There are devils! They are entering the village! Stop them!" However, it would appear one soldier had not been thrown clear enough. "Do what you must! Do not let them escape!"

"Shush!" Dyo hissed, almost savagely, though he did not glance back this time to witness the mask's wrath, not even when they called after him in turn. "Best be on your toes, Doc. It'll be hard to fight a whole hoard of these bastards."

His companion was far from wrong. They would have to deal with this crisis very carefully. He just hoped the other immortal wouldn't land themself in trouble again.

The sound of panicked chatter caught the doctor's attention, guiding him to another group of terrified survivors. A man hid from the horsemen, with two children clinging to his person. They all watched anxiously from behind a hut, but appeared too much in shock, too afraid, to move, witnessing their lives once again being sliced to ribbons by the same rogues as before.

By now, Doc was certain this band of Crusaders were the very culprits from before; they knew too much of the prior attack not to be. 

Again, he called to the civilians. "Please, you mustn't stay. You must flee," he implored, schooling his voice and mannerisms to be least intimidating as possible; even just his eyes had been enough to frighten at times. "Some of your neighbors have already escaped. Please. You must do the same while you can."

For a moment, once more, Doc was scrutinized with fearful uncertainty.

"But...what about everyone else?"

"We'll save who we can. Just go."

At that, the man gave a curt nod and urged the little ones with him to follow as he prepared to beat his own retreat. "Thank you. I can only pray for your safety in turn, whoever you are and...whatever you are."

It was no reaction he was not used to, his inhuman nature clear to those wise to the nature of immortals.

Yet, there was no time to dwell on how the humans may have viewed him--he already knew--not with the many more who needed help. Though it seemed their interference, no matter how well-meaning, had consequences of its own. Judging by the new, nearly frenzied activity of the Crusaders, this situation had escalated into a witch hunt. 

Horsemen circled the settlement now, scanning for them from the outskirts.

"Uh...Doc, I'm not liking the looks of this," Dyo muttered, somewhat uneasy.

"Stay calm. We...I still have a job to do," the doctor insisted, though he too was picking up bad vibes from the soldiers' intentions. "If it gets too nasty, get out. But, for now, keep the horsemen out of the village if you can."

The mask didn't answer, already focused on their objective, though they offered a single nod. There was no doubt both immortals were only sinking deeper into the heat of danger. At this point, cooperation was crucial. 

Though, with Dyo playing gatekeeper, Doc would have to handle the foot soldiers, who lurked the settlement, on his own. Fortunately, he still knew a thing or two about avoiding detection. As such, the doctor carried on, doing what he did best, fairly confident when it came to handling mortal threats.

Once again, he tracked the survivors by the commotion they left in their wake, overcome with terror. He could only imagine the level of anxiety and fear that were racing through their minds, with hostile soldiers attacking once more and now with word of devils hanging over their heads; there must have seemed like no way out.

"Who goes there?" a man demanded as soon as the dark creature stepped into view, his voice unsteady, uneasy. "Who are you?"

To his relief, Doc appeared to have stumbled upon an evacuation party; several men, women, and children had gathered here, looking very ready to flee. Again, he attempted to appeal, making himself look unthreatening as he approached with care, recognizing their immediate alarm.

"Do not be afraid. I am not going to--"

His surroundings surged with noise "Doc!" Dyo called, though he could barely hear them over the commotion that followed; the panic, however, in their voice was hard to miss as the first sparks jumped into life amongst the rough wooden structures. 

Horror flickered through the doctor as flames began their journey, from rooftop to rooftop. "They're really doing this?" he murmured in disbelief, realizing the situation just became all the more dire. "They'll burn this whole village to the ground."

"Why are they doing this?" a haggard woman lamented in despair, clinging to the man beside her; tears of terror welled in her eyes, threatening to roll down dirt smeared face.

"Because they can, I'm afraid," Doc answered somberly. Tentatively, he drew closer. "But if we move quickly--"

"Those soldiers will run us down!" another woman insisted, a child clutching her dress. "And I still haven't found Fina! My poor child…"

"Please trust me. We'll get you out. The fire is only getting worse."

As the immortal claimed, the initial sparks were blossoming, flaring in strength with reds and shades of orange as smoke began to choke the air. Yet, despite the obvious danger, fear rooted the civilians, clouding their judgement. Distrust and superstition ran rampant in their minds. 

"Why _should_ we trust you? You don't fool us; you're no man."

Heat rolled in in waves, accompanied by the not too distant shouts of the horsemen patrolling the outskirts.This ordeal was only escalating and he didn't even know how Polonoi was faring. Aside from their call, he had not heard nor seen them. And here these humans were, doubting his intentions, not that he could blame them. 

"Do you not remember? These soldiers attacked you once before--"

To the doctor's surprise, the eldest of the villagers, a woman, interrupted him. "Yes! Why are we standing here?" she stressed, her steel grey hair tinted as the inferno closed in. 

"But Joan--!"

"But nothing! We're in danger!" she protested sharply. Her words then softened, her tired, knowing eyes zeroing in on the bewildered being in black. "Something tells me this creature is one we can trust."

"...Thank you." There was so much that could be said, yet those two words were all he could manage. "Now, come. We're running out of time."

In this world, humans and beyond lived mixed together. Somehow, they found balance, for better or for worse. Somehow, there was peace to be found, and trust. It was often Doc was grateful for those who, through wisdom and compassion, made it possible, despite everything. 

With the cooperation of the civilians, he was able to focus on finding a way out. Everywhere he looked, a wall of flames burned, leaping across buildings and through windows. Yet, it was not without hope. His vision was as sharp as ever, fueled by the drive to survive, to protect. 

There were lives depending on him; he could not fail, even under pressure. 

"There! There's a safe path here, but we must hurry!"

Without hesitation, Doc's directions were heeded. He watched over them as they scrambled past, surveying the area for anyone left behind. Faintly, under the crackling of dry wood, he could hear something. They were the cries of a child. On swift feet, he reacted, bounding over, dodging the licking embers that were ever reaching. 

"What is he…? What do we call…? Doc!" 

"Yeah, I heard that earlier too."

"So, he's not alone?"

Their anxious murmurs were pushed out of the forefront of his focus. After all, there was another who needed him more. A child's wide eyes stared at him from her hiding spot, which too was now being threatened by the blaze. It was simply everywhere now. 

"Come on, little one. Come to me."

She scrambled to him without question from behind her corner. Easily, quickly, he hauled her up, and turned to return to the others.

Gently, the immortal handed her over to the open arms of one of the women, eyes soft as she muttered words of relieved gratitude and kissed the child's hair.

Movement caught Doc's attention out of the corner of his eye. Just through the chaos of the burning village, he spotted Dyo, much closer than he had expected. The mask was struggling, holding off several soldiers with a combination of their tendrils and their own strength. However, it was a split second before one broke past his companion, spotting the second creature they sought. 

"Doc!" the other shouted, unable to separate in time to catch the loose end. "Watch out!"

The Crusaders were no doubt desperate by now, frustrated by their failing attempts to thwart the supposed devils. Dyo was too resourceful and Doc too skilled at avoiding detection. Though, now that the doctor was in their sights, they would not hesitate.

Neither would he. 

In a whirl of his dark cloak, he was meeting the soldier's charge. Though the sword they brandished was of cold, sharp steel, the immortal was swift, and more deadly. For a second time, Doc's touch was delivered, his metaphorical claws drawn in his desire, above all, to protect. 

And, for a second time, a crusader fell dead.

"By God…"

"The soldier…he's _dead_."

Drawing in a deep, bitter breath, Doc turned on his heels. "I find no joy in their death, only remorse. Make no mistake," he muttered, just loud enough for those closest to him to hear. 

The woman, who had taken the child, nodded hastily, clutching her found daughter as though he might take her back. He brushed past her, to meet the gazes of the remaining. They were more wary of him, though not entirely distrusting. Only the old woman did not step aside when he approached. 

"...What _are_ you?" Joan breathed, both in wonder and fearful reverence; she knew then that he could end them all if he so wished. 

"That is nothing you need to worry about," Doc answered frankly. "I am... _We_ are here to help nonetheless."

Nothing more was said. Shushed by what they had witnessed, the survivors followed the dark creature through their smoldering home. Fortunately, the way out from the small village was a short one, and the worst for them was over. 

"The soldiers are more preoccupied with myself and my companion," the doctor explained quietly, seeing their hesitation. He did not dare lead them into open view, not while personally escorting them. At least here, they were still in the temporary shelter of the village, hidden amongst its structures and shadows. "They will no longer bother with you or your neighbors. Go quickly: be safe."

Several lingered for moments more, their eyes bright with uncertainty, though not quite for themselves. "You as well, my friend."

Then they were gone, fleeing at last from the settlement that had threatened to become the death of them twice over. 

Their words did not fail to remind him. They were no longer the ones whose lives were in mortal danger. It was clear, as clear as the horsemen that galloped into sight, blocking the immortal's path out from the blaze.

Doc gasped, instinctively retreating back the way he had come. No sooner than that, he received a lungful of smoke. It took a mere glance at his surroundings for his new reality to dawn. 

The doctor had saved who he could, possibly at the cost of his own escape. 

If he tried to flee, the crusaders would run him down, the horror of what would await him too terrible to imagine, but if he stayed…

Violently, he choked on the thickening smoke, eyes burning as the heat became all the more intense the longer he remained. He had been foolish to think he could challenge the holy soldiers, no matter their sins. He was a doctor, not a warrior, nor a fighter of any sort.

Despite ignoring his own survival instincts, he couldn't have imagined it going this wrong. Yet, worse of all, he remembered abruptly, he wasn't the only one trapped by superstitious soldiers. No, he had dragged another immortal into this disaster along with him. 

If they were even still alive…

"D-Dyo…?" Panic flooded his mind, more intense than anything prior. Despite any grudge he had held before, he would not forgive himself if another immortal had perished in his stead. "Dyo! Where are you! Answer me!"

"There you are! Stop hollering; I'm right here."

Like magic, the mask was at his side, apparently having been closer than he had realized in the smog. They appeared a bit worse for wear, bearing several minor wounds, but they were still in one piece, and very much alive. Their trademark grin, however, was nowhere to be seen. Even the usually cocky youngster no doubt understood the dire situation they were in.

They shoved a hand in his face. "What are you doing? Get up! We need to get out of here!" they barked. 

Doc took it, and was yanked to full attention. "But if we take one step outside the settlement, they'll slaughter us."

"Shit…." Polonoi cursed. "...If we somehow survive this, you owe me a fucking drink for this shit. But we aren't dead yet. Not by a long shot. They're not going to get rid of us that easily."

Despite the odds, the older immortal couldn't help but find the courage to smile. "I think I can get you that drink, my friend," he remarked, unable to resist the hope that touched him even now, even when flames threatened to burn them to ash. "You're right. We will not fall to men like them. But we need to find a way around--"

His words trailed off as his eyes wandered. They fell upon the corpse of the last soldier who had tried to bring harm upon the innocent. It sent his thoughts running wild with possibilities, with a plan. 

"...Doc? You okay? You kind of spaced out over there," Dyo inquired, mildly concerned. "...So _that's_ what happened to that asshole. You did...that touch thing, right?"

But the doctor was distracted. "Yeah… It's...an advanced anesthetic …you could say."

"The fuck is an anesthetic?" The mask's remark was automatic, though was quickly dismissed, forgotten. Instead, they noticed his intense interest and they too were drawn to it. "...What is it?"

"I think I have an idea that is just foolhardy enough to work, though, admittedly, I won't like it."

Intrigued, the mask's expression shifted."...You have my attention, good Doctor."

* * *

  
  


"I think this is some of my quickest work…"

Doc wiped a smear of drying blood from his cheek, feeling oddly pleased with himself. He had, after all, utterly dedicated himself to this surgery. Their lives depended on this working and working effectively. 

It would only be a matter of time now.

"So, when exactly is...whatever this is...supposed to kick in?" Dyo panted, having been doing everything in their power to keep the flames at bay, even in just the handful of minutes that had passed since he had begun. "It's getting fucking hot in here."

It truly was. Just as it was a marvel he was actually able to work in such conditions. Fear was a miraculous motivator. It also helped him push down the faint disgust that had swelled up, directed towards his own deeds. It was wretched enough that he had to end this man's life, but now…

Now he wasn't even human, nor completely dead.

"Ugh...This won't be pretty…" No matter what the doctor did, he couldn't seem to wipe enough of this particular filth off his person, even as he climbed to his feet. "One more thing. Dyo, can you...possibly get their attention? We're getting out of here."

"Sure. It's about time!" 

Despite his companion's enthusiasm, their exhaustion was also evident. There was no doubt about the dominoes they had set into effect centuries ago, but even just now, Doc couldn't help but thank the Heavens to be fortunate enough to have them at his side. Without them, he wouldn't have had the daring to save all he had.

Though, he _did_ have the bad habit of seeing the better half of people, for better or for worse; it was just another part of the job.

Without fear, Dyo Polonoi hurried from their fiery cover into the open air of the outside world. There, the soldiers no doubt waited with baited breath. A long, lone whistle rang out and Doc knew then, lurking by his newest patient, it was only a matter of time.

"I think…" Dyo huffed as they hurried back, practically collapsing as they came to a sudden stop near the butchered corpse. A breathless laugh punctuated their words. "I think I got their attention. They are... _really_ pissed off. I can tell you that much, Doc."

Sure enough, a new commotion welled up, like a stirred nest of hornets. Frenzied activity drew near, the sound of pacing, restless horses and the frustrated shouts of men. They knew well now that their targets still breathed, and it was an obvious insult to their efforts. The soldiers wanted them no less than dead, though even they would not dare wander too close to the inferno they had created. 

"Whatever you had in mind, it would be absolutely _fantastic_ if it kicked in, you know, sometime soon…" his companion urged, growing anxious. The flames they had warded off were drawing near once more, threatening to trap them, to scorch them, just like those just yards away would've _loved_ to slice them both to ribbons.

It was cruel how one never realized how long the dead took to reanimate until a time such as this.

Then, abruptly, the corpse jolted violently. Started, the mask beside it jumped, scrambling to their feet, watching it now with a mixture of disgust and relief as it unsteadily found its feet. Its complexion was a horrid and pale olive, surgical wounds abundant and open, limbs barely held together, barely attached to its torso. Yet, it still moved, still lumbered.

"...That's...new…" Dyo mused, arms crossed as they took in the doctor's unholy creation"I _love_ it. What does it do?"

"You'll see…"

As if on cue, the undead's instinct kicked in, almost irresistibly with so many so close. With a gut-wrenching snarl, it zeroed in on the unsuspecting soldiers. It shifted its weight once and then it was gone, making a beeline out of their sanctuary, right into the sight of their foes.

"What in God's name!" a man yelped.

Horses and men alike screamed in immediate panic, scattering as they fled from the unprecedented horror that had come stumbling out to meet them. Their superstitious minds could not handle this unholy being, a primal fear driving them from it. It would not overtake their logic for long, but long enough to suit them.

"I want ten," Dyo declared, obviously delighted.

" _No_ , you don't. They're terribly aggressive," Doc protested, leading his companion out into fresh air for the first time in what felt like days. "We should hurry, my friend. I don't want to find out the hard way if they decide they want to fight that thing."

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" the other huffed. "I'm...just having some...difficulties…"

Their wording puzzled him, coaxing him to pause and turn. Sure enough, Dyo was clutching one of their arms, both of which were now saturated in a black ooze. It seemed to be slowly rotting the flesh it touched and, by now, it had eaten its way through a good portion of their limbs.

"I may...need a new host…" the mask chuckled uneasily, sheepishly, perhaps also remembering how he had reacted last time they brought a new host home. "Sorry, Doc."

Despite what that entailed, the good doctor couldn't find the anger he would've expected; they were both alive, after all, and had survived only thanks to each other. 

"...Let's see what we can do," he sighed wearily. "Besides, I still owe you that drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to those who have been commenting. I had almost lost hope with sharing this series but it seems people actually do want to read this. <3 I already have my plans for the next chapter. Though this came out more shippy than I want to this early. But there's nothing wrong with that. xD Though do not expect anything other than platonic shit from them for while.


End file.
